


Turned Around

by evilwriter37



Series: Infernal Fascination AU [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domination, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Sort of AU?, Swearing, Taunting, dagcup, i present to you a fanfiction of a fanfiction, i should have better things to do with my time, why the fuck did i write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: A bit of an AU of Infernal Fascination in which Hiccup is never found and ends up falling in love with Dagur. Dagur's usually the dominant one in bed, but Hiccup decides to turn things around on him.





	Turned Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infernal Fascination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636351) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> So, uh... yeah. I don't know what happened. I never write porn with plot. What is this? How? What was I thinking? But anyway, I still had a ton of fun writing it and I hope that those who brave reading it do as well. I guess I'm just fascinated by the idea of what their relationship could have been like had it been allowed to continue.

Hiccup studied Dagur’s sleeping form. He was shirtless, on his side, legs pulled up and arms flung out. His hair was unbraided, falling in flaming red trails over his shoulder and back. Sunlight fell on him from one of the windows. His clothes were tossed all over the floor. It looked like he had come back here after a meeting and collapsed out of pure exhaustion, too tired to even bother with the blankets. He looked amazing like that, just laying there, and Hiccup wanted him. 

Tentatively, he stepped over to the bed, climbed onto it. Dagur didn’t move or make a sound at his approach, and Hiccup grew more sure of himself. He ran a hand over his muscular thigh, wishing that the clothing was gone, that he was touching skin. Ever so gently, he rolled Dagur onto his back. The chief’s head lolled to the side and he murmured something quietly in his sleep, but didn’t wake yet.

Hiccup appreciated Dagur’s body, but he realized he’d never really taken his time with it, never really felt him over slowly and steadily to learn every inch of him the way Dagur did with him. He straddled him, nearly licking his lips at the sight of Dagur shirtless underneath him. He kept his torso shaved, and so all his hard muscle was abundantly clear. 

Hiccup started low, below his navel, feeling him over with his hands and loving it. As he stroked upwards, he realized that not all he was touching was muscle. There was a bit of flab on Dagur’s stomach, soft flesh that Hiccup almost wanted to pinch. He smiled a little at it for some reason. Something about it was cute almost. Despite being muscular and hardened almost everywhere, there was this part of Dagur that wasn’t, that was soft like he could sometimes be. 

Hiccup moved past that, ran his hands up to his powerful chest. He found himself stroking a forefinger around his areola on the right, watched with rapt attention as his nipple steadily hardened. Dagur let out a little sigh. 

Pleased with this, Hiccup did the same on the other side, so that both nipples were beautiful, hardened crests that he just wanted to put his mouth on. He hurriedly pulled his tunic off before doing so, so that when he pressed himself to Dagur it was skin against skin. He gingerly lapped at one nipple, noting the almost salty taste of it. As he did this, he ran his hands over his massive arms, nearly shuddering at the feeling of the muscle there. Those arms had been used to hold him, trap him against him as he was thrusted into. They were strong and powerful and beautiful. 

Hiccup wasn’t done yet though, wasn’t satisfied with his venture. He moved off of Dagur, took ahold of the hem of his pants, and began to steadily pull them off of him. Dagur shifted a little, but still didn’t wake completely. 

Then he was naked under Hiccup’s enraptured and almost curious gaze. His eyes went between his legs, and Hiccup realized that, though they’d been together for quite some time now, he’d never seen his cock flaccid. It was still large of course, still beautiful, but it was interesting to see what it looked like when it wasn’t erect and ready to take him. 

Hiccup undressed as he watched Dagur, watched the way his chest rose and fell with each relaxed breath. He knew what he wanted from him. Once he was naked, he quietly went over to the bedside table where the oil was kept. He opened it, dipped two fingers into it, then spread his legs and reached his hand down between them to begin to coat his rim. He took ahold of his cock with his other hand, stroked it slowly, easily becoming erect. He gasped a little as he pushed his fingers inside of himself. He tried to get them deep, but it was hard in this position. The most he could do was stretch himself to prepare to take Dagur’s cock. Now _that_ would give him pleasure.

Satisfied with the stretching, he took the bottle of oil back over with him to the bed. He put it carefully down beside Dagur so as not to spill any, then pushed his thighs apart and settled himself between them. He reached one hand down to cup Dagur’s balls and massage them gently. He ran his other hand over his stomach, tugged fingers through his pubic hair. His cock twitched a little, stirring to life, and Dagur let out a small moan, beginning to arouse as well.

Hiccup smiled, tapped his tongue lightly against the head of his length. This part of him he knew well. He’d had it in his hands, his mouth, his ass. It was so thick and lovely. It jumped at the touch of his tongue, swelling and lengthening. Hiccup shifted to follow it, one hand still playing with Dagur’s balls, the other trailing fingers along his stomach.

“ _Aghh…_ ” Dagur was definitely waking now, the pleasure drawing him from sleep. Hiccup tingled at the sound of his voice. He squeezed at his balls, drawing a “Hmm” out of him. Hiccup nuzzled Dagur’s cock with his nose, inhaled his scent as he drew his nose down to the base of his cock, stroking him with it. Then he put his lips halfway around him, pressed his tongue against flesh that throbbed. The hand that had been on his stomach found his cock, gripped the head so that he could stroke his thumb over his frenulum. He was completely erect now, the way Hiccup was used to it.

“ _Gods_ , Hiccup,” Dagur breathed. A hand entered his hair, tugged on it a little. He laughed lightly. “This is a good thing to wake up to.”

Hiccup hummed against his cock, moved his mouth upwards, replaced his hand with it, wrapping his lips around the head. He sucked gingerly, then went back to running his mouth and tongue up and down the sides of it. He grabbed him by the base now to position him correctly, gave his balls another squeeze that he wanted to be painful.

“Ah, fuck!” Dagur jerked underneath him and Hiccup took the time to smirk a little before continuing his ministrations. He released his balls to give him some relief, caressed and squeezed the inside of his left thigh. Then Dagur had two hands in his hair, was tugging to pull his head upwards, but Hiccup gripped hard at the base of his cock, and Dagur gave a small cry of pain. 

“I’m in control now, got it?” He lifted his head to look at him, and Dagur nodded eagerly. There were times where Dagur, usually the sadist and dominant one, liked being submissive and even masochistic. It had taken Hiccup a little while to get used to, but now he was happy to exploit that other part of him. “Hands out of my hair.”

Dagur complied, fisted his hands at his sides. Content with that, Hiccup lowered his mouth onto his cock, and Dagur tilted his head back and groaned. Hiccup pumped the part of his cock that wasn’t in his mouth, sucked on him, steadily began to take him all the way in. Then he was just gripping the base again, most of him in his throat. Dagur whined and bucked into him, and Hiccup responded by lightly tapping him with his teeth. Dagur’s legs shifted around him. His upper body twisted, another whine leaving him. 

“ _Fuck_ , Hiccup.”

Satisfied, Hiccup released his cock with his hand and took him all the way in, no longer using his teeth. He steadily bobbed his head over him, humming and coating him in spit, stroking over his thighs and stomach. He pinched a little at the bit of flab he hadn’t realized had been there, and Dagur yelped.

Hiccup pulled off of Dagur with an obscene popping sound, filled the space with his hand. He pulled himself up so that he was kneeling between his legs. The image of Dagur underneath him, heaving out pleased breaths, was a beautiful one. His fingers were twisted in the blankets and his head was tilted to the side. Hiccup took advantage of that, climbing up him, making sure he was still stroking his cock as he did so, and pressing his lips to the side of his neck.

“H-Hiccup, no marks. I-I have a meeting later.”

“Then wear something with a high collar,” Hiccup told him. He nipped at his skin, then sucked at it. 

Dagur moaned, rolled his hips underneath him. Then he laughed as Hiccup continued sucking at his neck. “So you don’t just want me for my dick. _Mmph._ ”

“I was taking the time to appreciate all of you while you were sleeping,” Hiccup told him. One hand reached up to lightly flick at a nipple and Dagur jerked. “Didn’t realize you didn’t have muscle everywhere.” He ran his hand down to stroke at that bit of softness on his stomach. Then he sat up, released Dagur’s cock and pressed his own against it, rocked his hips a little.

Dagur looked back at him, face going red. “Hey, don’t make fun of me for that!”

“I’m not,” Hiccup gasped out. He loved the friction his movements were creating. “I think it’s cute.”

“I’m chief of the Berserkers. I am _not_ cute.” Dagur narrowed his eyes at him.

“You are sometimes.”

“I am not-”

Dagur was silenced as Hiccup leaned over and pressed his mouth to his. He shoved his tongue inside and Dagur grunted, but took it willingly. Having himself against his mouth like this made Hiccup want to put something other than his tongue inside, so he pulled away, shifted up Dagur’s body so that his cock was near his face. Hiccup took Dagur’s hands, placed them on his ass. “You’re allowed to touch me here. Now open up and suck my cock.”

It was amazing when Dagur was feeling up to being dominated like this. He wasn’t against it at all when he got in these moods, enjoyed it immensely. He opened his mouth and accepted Hiccup’s cock, and Hiccup moaned a little at it. He began thrusting gently into his mouth, and Dagur’s fingers found his hole, delved inside. It just made Hiccup’s movements better: forward into his mouth, back onto his fingers. He wasn’t reaching his prostate, but it was still pleasurable nonetheless. His cock would do that for him soon.

He nearly came while doing this, but he stopped himself, wanted to cum while riding Dagur. He pulled away to leave the both of them panting, moved back down his body and reached for the oil. Dagur’s hands left him as Hiccup slicked up his fingers, then took ahold of Dagur’s cock. He pumped him slowly, and Dagur arched into him. Hiccup was pleased with the red marks he’d left on his neck.

“H-Hiccup, have I ever told you how much I - _aw_ \- love your hands?”

“A million times.” Hiccup was stroking over Dagur’s abdomen with the hand that wasn’t on his cock. Then, having an idea, he drew his hand back, dipped his forefinger in the oil, then placed it on a nipple and began circling. Dagur’s body undulated under him as he moaned, stunning, powerful muscles rippling as he reached towards the pleasure. Hiccup kept his movements slow, alternating between caressing both nipples. 

“D-do you want me to cum before we even fuck?” Dagur asked breathlessly. “’Cause that’s what’s gonna happen if you keep- oh gods!” Hiccup had sped up his strokes, and he found himself chuckling at Dagur’s reaction. It felt so good to please him like this, to take control of his body.

After a few moments Dagur arched his hips and twisted his head. “ _Shit._ ”

Knowing he was about to climax, Hiccup stopped his ministrations, and Dagur arched more as he whined.

“Come on, Hiccup. _Please_.”

“Not yet.” 

Dagur grunted in disappointment, let his hips fall back to the bed, and Hiccup just caressed his heaving chest and stomach, prepared to wait for him to calm. Then he would mount him. He didn’t want him climaxing too early while he was riding him. He let his hands go down, past his cock and to his thighs, teasing him by just going around it. He squeezed at the muscle on his thighs and Dagur groaned, put a hand to his forehead in frustration.

“Hiccup, just get on with it.”

“What? I can’t appreciate your body first?” He shifted down him, kissed at the inside of his right thigh. He wanted to mark him here too, and also on the soft spot on his stomach. “You tease me like this.”

Dagur tried to grab at Hiccup as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive insides of his thighs, but Hiccup took his wrists and pinned them down. Dagur was much stronger than him, could easily break out of his hold, but he went with it, let him push his arms down onto the bed.

Once he was satisfied with his thighs, Hiccup moved back up, pressed his mouth to the soft spot on his stomach, tested it with his tongue. Dagur’s hips went up so that his oiled cock rutted against his chest. Hiccup let him do that, a shiver raising the hairs along his spine at the feeling of it against him. He loved Dagur’s cock, and he was going to have it inside him soon, just after he finished with his stomach.

Dagur yelped as he bit at him.

“Hey! I’m sensitive there!”

“Good.” Hiccup bit him again, tightening his hold on his wrists to show him that he was in control, and Dagur hissed out a breath. 

“Hiccup, just _fuck_ me, dammit,” Dagur breathed desperately. 

“Well, now you know what being teased feels like,” Hiccup said before nipping at his stomach again. “You do it to me all the time.” Another bite that made Dagur jerk. “It’s only fair.”

“Fuck you.”

“Love you too, Dagur.” 

Then Hiccup pulled himself up and released Dagur’s wrists. He took his cock in one hand, stroked it a little as he positioned himself over it. His other hand was on Dagur’s hip to steady the both of them.

Hiccup’s mouth fell open and his eyes slid closed in bliss as he sank down onto Dagur’s cock. It filled him in just the right way, stretched and reached inside him perfectly. He moaned once he was fully settled.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dagur breathed. 

Hiccup rocked a little, easily finding his own prostate, and it sparked a deep pleasure through him: all the way up his spine, into his cock and his stomach. Dagur was touching him now, running his hands all over him, over his scars, his brand, and he let him. He wanted to get lost in his touch, in the feel of him, exist only in the moments where they were touching and connected. He’d gotten this this morning, but he still needed it. It was like he always needed it. 

He danced atop Dagur with languid moans pouring from his mouth. He rocked his hips forwards and back, from side-to-side, rolled them in a circle. He was paying more attention to his own pleasure right now, not Dagur’s.

“Oh gods, that’s it, Hiccup.” Dagur had a loose hold on his swirling hips. “Use me. Use my cock.”

That aroused Hiccup even more, because in the moment, he _was_ using Dagur, using him for his cock and nothing else. He was dehumanizing him, currently thinking of him as nothing more than a tool for his pleasure. The only part of him that mattered right now was his genitals. Nothing else about him mattered - not the rest of his body, not his voice, and certainly not his mind or who he was as a person. It was just his cock, thick and hot inside him, touching all the right places. It was so big, so perfect. Hiccup couldn’t have asked for a better thing to use for his own enjoyment. He was glad Dagur enjoyed this, enjoyed being stripped down to be worth nothing save for what he boasted between his legs. When he was in the mood to be submissive to Hiccup, that often went along with it. In these moments, Dagur got off on being used as nothing but a sexual object whose own pleasure didn’t matter. Hiccup would make him feel good though, better than he was now, but only after he came. He knew he needed to cum twice before he could truly be done, so it wouldn’t be a problem for him to continue and take care of Dagur’s own needs after.

“Maybe I do only want you for your cock,” Hiccup panted out. It wasn’t true all the time, but right now it was, and he knew in this state of mind, Dagur would like hearing it. “It’s the only part of you that matters really.” Gods, that felt good to say. _Everything_ felt good. He increased the speed of his movements, rubbing Dagur against that incredible spot inside of himself. “I’m just using you to cum.”

“Y-yes,” Dagur gasped. “Please do. Please cum on me.”

Hiccup gave a satisfied laugh at that between his gasps and moans. He quite liked this version of Dagur. True, he liked being dominated as well, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up when he got to do it, and he’d never done it to this extent before. Maybe someday he could use Dagur again, use him for his ass instead. 

Hiccup’s voice grew louder as he felt his orgasm building, and he dug his blunt nails into Dagur’s hips. Pleasure was sparking and burning through every part of his body. Everything was building, tightening, preparing for the moment where he would go over the edge. So close, so _close_ …

Release - hot and stunning and mind blowing. Hiccup shouted, ground himself down on Dagur, rocking his hips desperately as his muscles contracted greedily around him and his seed gushed out from his cock and onto Dagur’s stomach. The chief moaned at all of it, held onto him a little harder.

Then it was done and Hiccup was left gasping and panting and sweating on top of him, body tingling, head buzzing. One of Dagur’s hands ran over his heaving chest. Fingers lovingly traced the shape of his brand.

Hiccup crawled back to himself through the sea of sensation, opened his eyes to study Dagur. His huge chest was rising and falling in heavy breaths. Cum was white on his stomach, where his muscles were clenched as if he was holding himself back. Hiccup knew he wanted to just flip him over and fuck him vigorously and without mercy, but that wasn’t what was going to happen now.

“You want to cum now?” Hiccup asked though he already knew the obvious answer.

Dagur nodded eagerly, meeting him in the eye. Where his gaze was usually domineering, now it was submissive and eager and pleading. It sent a thrill through Hiccup’s already tingling body, and it went right to his cock and where he was still tight around Dagur’s own length. He took his hands off of him, pressed them down to the bed. Then he began moving, bouncing himself on him. His insides were over sensitized from the orgasm and his movements hurt for the time being, but it wouldn’t last forever. Besides, it was a good hurting, one he’d been forced to endure many a time under Dagur’s cruel lack of mercy. Hiccup would give him none of that now.

As the pain faded into pleasure and his length hardened again, Hiccup moved faster, slamming himself down on Dagur, knowing that was the movement he liked the best, that it would get him off. Usually Dagur kept his eyes open during sex, but he closed them now, groaning and twisting his head, arching up into him.

“Fuck, Hiccup, _fuck._ Oh shit. Oh gods.”

Hiccup wasn’t exactly quiet either, but he didn’t speak, only panted and cried out. 

“Tell me when you’re going to cum,” Hiccup ordered. It would be hot to hear from Dagur’s mouth. He made _him_ do it, so why not switch it around?

In a minute or so, the words were pouring desperately from Dagur’s mouth:

“Gonna cum, gonna cum! Oh shit, Hiccup! Ah!”

Hiccup worked harder on him for it, drawing it out of him, eager to be filled with his seed.

Dagur’s body suddenly curved violently into his and his head went back. Hiccup felt him throb and begin to empty into him. “ _Fuck!_ Fucking shit! _Hiccup!_ ” 

Hiccup went still on top of him as Dagur’s orgasm ended, but didn’t move off of him. He wanted Dagur to have a few moments to feel at ease and relax, to have some time of imagined safety before Hiccup continued and hurt him. His second orgasm hadn’t happened. He wasn’t done yet, but he was satisfied with the feeling of Dagur having filled him, satisfied with the heat and the wetness. That would make this even better.

Dagur looked beautiful as he heaved and gasped, sweat glistening on his body. There was a blissful expression on his face, as if he wasn’t fully there. Hiccup was about to bring him back to reality. He had yet to soften inside of him, so this would work.

Hiccup began to move again, slowly bringing himself up, then back down, in love with the slick slide of Dagur’s cock in his ass. Dagur gasped rather loudly, jerked his head to look at him in surprise. Hiccup just smirked in response, steadily sped up his movements, and Dagur cried out in pain, struggled underneath him. He was weakened from his orgasm though, from the pain he was currently experiencing, so his twisting and writhing did nothing but provide a spectacle for Hiccup.

“ _Agh!_ Oh fuck, that hurts!”

“I’m not done with your cock yet, you whore.” Hiccup didn’t know where the words came from. He’d never called Dagur a whore before, but it felt beyond good to throw the word back at him. “So take it!”

Dagur wailed and Hiccup got a twisted satisfaction out of the sound, out of his struggling. To think that he had the chief of the Berserkers underneath him like this, completely under his control, a shuddering, beautiful mess. He’d taken this man of power and strength and turned him into this. The humiliation Dagur must have been feeling at it made him feel so _good._ Was this what Dagur got out of dominating him and driving him past his limits? If it was, Hiccup understood why he did it now, why he took pleasure in that cruelty.

“This is what you do to me, you see?” Gods, switching it around like this was ecstasy. “This is what it feels like when you torture me afterwards. _Hmm!_ You get off on pain. Do you get off on your own?” Now that Hiccup had started talking he couldn’t stop now. He had to taunt him. There were tears on Dagur’s face, agonized moans leaving his mouth without end. “Do you like it when it hurts, you sick, twisted bastard? Don’t you just _love_ the feeling of your cock aching and burning like that?” He was finally beginning to soften inside of him, so Hiccup ceased his bouncing, began rocking again. He was getting close to his second orgasm, especially with the way he was destroying Dagur. He let go of one of his wrists, and Dagur was good and left his hand where it was, clutching desperately at the blankets underneath him. Hiccup now used his free hand to pinch and twist hard at his left nipple, intent on causing more pain. Dagur curved into him with a lovely cry, breathing hard.

“Oh gods, oh gods!”

“You like that, don’t you?” Hiccup questioned knowingly. Some small part of Dagur was a masochist, so he wasn’t at all surprised when he nodded his head and continued his futile writhing.

“You sick fuck.” _Oh_ , Hiccup was enjoying this immensely, almost too much. He twisted his nipple the other way, still moving his hips, and Dagur shouted, reached up to grasp at his wrist. He didn’t move to pull his hand off of him though; he was just bracing himself. “You’ll be lucky if I cum with your pathetic cock in me. Can’t even get it hard again when you expect me to do the same. What a fucking hypocrite. This thing’s almost useless.”

But Hiccup was about to cum anyway. He just wanted Dagur to feel pathetic, lesser than him, wanted him to hurt emotionally as well as physically. He loved the sounds of pain Dagur was making, the way he was crying out, and Hiccup clenched his muscles around him to listen to him give out a shriek.

“How undignified for a chief,” Hiccup went on. Close, so close. “Imagine if everyone saw you like this and heard your stupid little cries.”

Hiccup didn’t really consider himself an exhibisionist, not in the least, but the thought of having an audience to this was what drove him over the edge for the second time. The thought of people witnessing Dagur, their _leader_ like this, was just that good. 

Once he came down from his high, he pulled himself off of Dagur, finally giving him a break. He went to lay down next to him, utterly spent, but his legs landed in something wet on the blankets.

“Shit,” he muttered.

“Wh-what is it?” Dagur asked breathlessly. He had one hand resting on his chest, the other still beside him, eyes closed, clearly recovering from what had just happened.

Hiccup picked up the now mostly empty bottle of oil and tipped it upright. “Um, I forgot I put the oil here and it spilled everywhere.”

“Oh, so that’s what was getting my side all wet.” Dagur chuckled a little, tiredly. “You’re an idiot, Hiccup.” He said it affectionately. Then he sat up with a groan, looked himself over. There was cum all over his abdomen and thighs. He wiped at his face, getting rid of a few stray tears. “Shit, you really ruined me.”

Hiccup put the bottle down, forgetting it for now. He put a hand on Dagur’s shoulder, kissed him on the scars on his face. “Did you like it?”

“I mean, I kind of ache now, but yeah.” Dagur kissed him briefly on the mouth. “Totally beats napping.” Then there was swift movement from him and a flash of pain between Hiccup’s legs. He jumped and yelled, grabbed hard at Dagur’s shoulder. 

“Ow! Come on, Dagur! We’re done now!”

“That was for calling me a whore.” Dagur pressed his mouth to his again, the kiss hot and heavy, and Hiccup complied with it, even as his cock was still stinging from the slap it had received. 

“But you are a whore,” Hiccup retorted, mouth still pretty much pressed to his. 

“So are you.” Dagur’s voice was playful.

“Yeah, I know.”

“You’re _my_ whore,” Dagur told him. He nuzzled the side of his face with his nose. “My dirty little whore.”

Hiccup laughed. “So does that mean we both get a bath now?”

“As long as you wash my hair for me and give me a massage,” Dagur told him. “I deserve it after what you did to me.”

“No problem.” Hiccup tilted his head back to let Dagur affectionately nuzzle at his neck above the collar. “And at least the blankets won’t be our problem.”

“Yep. That’s what I have servants for.” Dagur kissed lightly at the curve of his throat. He chuckled against his skin as if he’d just thought of a joke. “Now let’s go clean up. We might both be whores, but we don’t have to be _dirty_ whores.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes as Dagur pulled away from him. “You say the stupidest things sometimes,” he said with a smile. Then he kissed him.


End file.
